Talk:Wild Blow
made some tests and it seems that Wild Blow actually inflict more damage than other critical hits. On the Isle of the Nameless I attacked the suits of Armor and Wild Blows always inflicted more damage than my other hits (even when they looked like crits). Also I tried on the Master of Survival - when he is running every attack should be a crit and still Wild Blow did inflict more damage. Can anyone offer some explanation for this? :Wild Blow is an attack skill and as such it will get the armor penetration bonus from your Strength attribute, which isn't applied to regular attacks. Lower your Strength to zero and try again... ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 01:28, 18 February 2006 (CST) Ending a stance I found out that when you try to use wild blow to end a stance, the stance is still effective while you attacking with wild blow. I learn that from fighting with Glint and her skin stance (forgot the name) which cost like 100 damage when people try to attack her. :What exactly do you mean? Wild Blow does not end a stance until after it hits the target. During the animation until the hit finally lands, yes, the stance is still active. :D --Gares Redstorm 04:07, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::I think Rubato meant that the effect of the stance itself will be felt by the attacker. This is kind of rare, though, as most stances trigger effects only on block or evade, which Wild Blow counters. For instance, Wild Blow will not get the blowback damage from Gladiator's Defense. Glint's Jagged Crystal Skin is probably the only stance where this is relevant. — Stabber 04:11, 25 February 2006 (CST) :::Oh, It's rather clear, I'd say. Just take a close look at the exact wording of the skills. Wild Blow says: ...If Wild Blow hits, any Stance being used by your target ends. This attack cannot be Blocked or Evadeed. Since Gladiator's Defense deals it's damage Whenever you block a melee attack this way, it will never trigger on wild blow, because it won't be blocked. Jagged Crystal Skin, on the other hand has nothing to do with blocking or evading, but deals damage whenever you are hit by physical damage. Since Wild Blow will always hit (as long as there are no other factors, like blindness), you will feel the effect of Glint's stance. The stance itself obvioulsy is ended after you hit the target with Wild Blow, so it will still be in effect while the hit occurs. ::::If you were responding to my comment, 84.175, then I should note that nothing was ever unclear for me. When I said "this is kind of rare", I meant that stances that have unconditional effects are kind of rare. — Stabber 05:34, 25 February 2006 (CST) :::::This was a general response to the discussion and an agreement to yours (as I basically said the same). ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 05:57, 25 February 2006 (CST) Scythe During this past Preview weekend in AB, I ran a 16 str 12 scythe with Wild Blow as an opening attack. Fairly interesting to be able to end up to 3 stance tankers Gladiator's Defense at the same time...My question is though, does that mean if I Wild Blow and hit 3 targets, do I get 3 strikes of adren? --Amokk 13:33, 25 September 2006 (CDT) You should, because adrenaline is lost when you start the swing, not when you hit. Tycn 01:03, 2 December 2006 (CST) Adrenaline loss for Wild Blow is and always has been after the swing, which is why you don't have any after using it. Arkhar 17:49, 16 February 2007 (CST) "Often used by Dervishes to hit for well over 100 points of damage" How exactly? Before I buy that skill I'd like to know more about how this works. Wiking 13:37, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Critical hit. --Fyren 13:49, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::Thank you for this profound and detailed answer. I will ask differently in order to make myself clear: How can I hit for 'well over 100 points of damage' with a scythe that only has 41 points max damage? Wiking 14:01, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, you could try to not insult Fyren and do it yourself by reading the Critical hit article. Or you could...test it yourself?! It's not hard to acquire the skill... (T/ ) 14:04, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::I insulted no one deliberately. I reacted sarcastically to Fyren's reply because he didn't seem to try to help me. The point of asking is to acquire informations from other people you can't acquire by yourself, even after trying. "Test it yourself" is a nice way to say "I don't want to help you", Entropy. - I understand what a Critical Hit is but it doesn't explain how one can hit for over 100 dmg with a 41 dmg weapon! With a required Scythe Mastery attribute of min. 9 and up to 16 a max damage scythe would still hit for the maximum dmg points of 41 even with a Scythe Mastery level raised to 13 - 20 by a CH, that's why it's called MAXIMUM damage, right? And if I'm wrong you have the very reason why I ask, so in that case please answer and correct me and don't crack wise. Wiking 15:10, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::::Did you bother to read the article? Or did you actually test it yourself? Just curious. (T/ ) 15:23, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::::I asked someone else and he...well, actually answered my question. Signs and wonders... Wiking 11:58, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::::::It's the maximum damage for a non-critical hit with 12 weapon mastery vs. an AL 60 foe. Wild Blow with a customized max 15/X Scythe and 16 Scythe Mastery should inflict 41*1.15*1.15*1.2*√2 damage (~92 damage depending on rounding) vs. an AL 60 foe, depending on rounding, and Wild Blow with a customized max 20/X scythe and 16 Scythe Mastery should inflict ~96 damage. A Sundering weapon can exceed 100 damage if it procs (a Vampiric weapon can't on a technicality because life stealing != damage), but the only way you'll get "well over 100" damage without the aid of either another skill (Weaken Armor, Judge's Insight, Frenzy, VoD etc.) or the Lightbringer title effect is if you're attacking a foe with non-max armor. Anyway, Ichigo724 corrected the note yesterday. -- Gordon Ecker 20:49, 21 March 2007 (CDT) This skill needs a buff so that Warrior primarys can use it effectively. Dervs and Sins are completely unaffected by the downside. It should make you only lose half adrenaline er somethin. Maybe increase the cost to 10 and remove the adren loss? P A R A S I T I C 18:08, 1 April 2007 (CDT) 10e would make this completely useless. There are skills like Hammer Bash and Heavy Blow that make you lose all adrenaline. You should use this skill at the beginning or at the end of your attack chain. --84.84.179.39 19:25, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Or make the adrenaline loss somehow related to Strength. Like, lose 100...25% adrenaline instead of straight out losing all.--Krin 10:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::Given this skill ends defensive stances (one of the best counters to a warrior), allows you to hit through things like Aegis, and also gives you considerable bonus damage I'd say it's already a damn good skill. Maybe it's a little situational in some PvE areas, but so long as you time its use well and perhaps bring low-cost adrenal skills it is a great attack to bring along. And let's not forget how important it is against some of the hardest bosses in the game, such as Shiro and Glint. So I'm happy with it as it stands, but the only thing I wouldn't mind seeing changed is perhaps a faster recharge RossMM 07:37, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::Too low a recharge, and the Dervishes go berserk with it. There's a reason why it was nerfed. --Kale Ironfist 08:38, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Aquisition in Nightfall I took the liberty of deleting Medando(Yohlon Haven) from the list. I just went to him to buy the skill and he didn't seem to have it. This is the first time I edited a page... hope I didn't break any of the many rules by doing so ^^ Feel free to revert back in case I just looked over it >< 220.210.176.71 10:00, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :No, you're right. Whoever added it in the first place already had it unlocked, I think... I was going to check it myself, but never got the chance. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:52, 23 July 2007 (CDT) I cant use this skill to test I must be doing something wrong. When I use wild blow on a lvl 20 player in scrimage I keep getting different dmgs. 58/36/12 with no skills or effects affecting the dmg. Can it be related to the armor of my target? Rcollins779x 19:34, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Did you continuously hit thesame target? The AL of a target DOES matter, so that may be the problem. And there could be other stuff as Shielding hands preventing you from dealing the same damage each use. ::All wild blow hits were done to the same target as it recharged and no other skills were involved. Target didnt have 2 armor pieces which is probably the reason why it would fluctuate but I would expect 2 dmgs not 3. I'll do some more testing on why my dmgs are wacked. Rcollins779x 19:44, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::Drop Strength to 0 and re-test. --Kale Ironfist 20:19, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::He did hit thesame target all the time, so that shouldn't matter. BUT! Did you have a Sundering weapon, perhaps? That certainly changes the damage output (although Sundering is worde than Vamp/Zealous :P). :::::AHH thats what I overlooked, in addition to the target's armor. I was using a ''weapon mastery +1/20% chance. thanks! Rcollins779x 05:46, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Notes "Equipping yourself and/or a hero like Koss with Wild Blow in PvE will greatly simplify battles against ranger foes like Kournan Bowmen, especially in time-sensitive missions such as Venta Cemetery." I removed that but it was put up there again so instead of going into a revert war, I'll take it up on the talk page. Is that note really necessary? I mean the first note about wild blow already discusses how wild blow > stance users so do we really need a specific note for a specific situation if it's already been addressed? --Blue.rellik 19:05, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :I agree with removing it. Both because it's already there, and because it's kind of logical. It's like saying: An Elemetalist enemy will be useless if you bring 8 energy denial mesmers (unless they are owned before the energy denial occurs)! >> ::That's a ridiculous note to put up. First, the skill says it is unblockable and ends stances, Second Venta Cemetery is not time sensitive. It's just pointing out the obvious while being incorrect at the same time. --Kale Ironfist 19:44, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::I agree also, though when I edited earlier it was just a formatting change in case it was to be kept there. The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::It is, if you don't want to get nuked. And that note should be on the Venta Cemetery page, not here. 20:48, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::::woot. Now I feel vindicated --Blue.rellik 01:09, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::: You should. I don't want to include on this page the missions or specific situations that this skill can be used on. We would then have to include a list of all stance heavy bosses, and missions that people though could be easier with stance ending things. Instead, if ending a stance is important to a boss or mission, it should be on the misson page(like what Kale Ironfist said) or boss page. StatMan 23:21, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes and Wild Blow Do heroes spam this skill, or use it intelligently on foes in a stance? Pretty big difference... -- Bishop rap| ] 21:14, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Some testing later, and I'm pretty sure the hero just spams the skill at random. Useless. --Bishop 14:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::On the other hand, it works just fine when given to an Assassin. :) (T/ ) 00:34, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::or a dervish ofcourse. And spamming this attack is never a bad thing, except when removing very important stances...[[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'''Fleshcrawler]] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 15:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bah, who cares about Infernal Rage? It always removes it itself within 2 seconds or so. Replacing it with Frenzy, which is worse/identical in EVERY WAY. And makes you kill them faster --Gimmethegepgun 23:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::True, but I wanted 'stances' to link to a stance too XD something else: frenzy is never a good stance to remove with wild blow, as frenzy sucks :) [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 15:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Correction: Frenzy sucks in pve. It's great in PvP (and not to mention prolly the most used IAS stance there).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Frenzy doesn't suck in PvE. It sucks for monsters and for people that don't cancel (goes for PvP and PvE). --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You could have used Jagged Crystal Skin. --Macros 16:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC)